Predator
by sinamermaid
Summary: Before she became the Queen, Tamara was just a mermaid with a lust for revenge.
1. Transformation

There had always been the somber superstition that women were bad luck aboard a ship. They were the causes of the hurricanes that plagued the Caribbean. They were the reason that the rogue waves rose and the sharks hunted at dusk. And because of such a haunting tale, many women had been thrown overboard like useless cargo, never to see sunlight again.

But as the sea water filled their lungs, their hands scratched for the surface, and eyes stung with salt, they were finally able to find fins of their own.

Tamara was one such woman. The woman who was gifted with the power of fins and strength of her own. She was vengeful and cold, filled with never ending lust for the deaths of any mortal man who crossed her. And she stopped at nothing to get such revenge.

But she hadn't always been so cruel. She was once a proper girl, a young lass who lived with her father and tended to her sewing and helped with the chickens. But there was one such time, so long ago, when she turned eighteen and had boarded a ship in hopes of starting a new life away from home. And she met a young handsome sailor on that ship, and one such night after drinking they went on a walk on the deck. She remembered the moon light beaming through the broken midnight clouds and how beautiful it looked. She remembered the sound of the crashing waves as the ship cut through it's waters like paper. And she remembered that young sailors hands reaching up her skirts as he slurred something vulgar into her ear.

She tried to cry, tried to push him away. Everyone had gone into their chambers for the night, and the ship was so large, she doubt anyone would hear her over the pounding sea below. That young sailor had grown angry with her, the rage of the alcohol in his system rendering his thought process nothing but a mess. And before Tamara could even try to beg for mercy, he had her thrown over his shoulder and tossed into the raging waves below.

The blast of windy air took her breath away so that the screech building up in her throat stopped dead. The falling seemed to last forever, as she tearfully stared up at the man who only minutes before was speaking to her so kindly. Who only moments before, was trying to force himself on her.

She tumbled into the waters like a rag-doll, and the blue enclosed her in itself almost instantly. She sank, feeling like it would never stop and screamed at the darkness that swallowed her. She fought against the water, but it was no use as her corset pulled her down and her legs snatched onto the inside of her dress. Tamara couldn't do anything as her body continued to sink further and further away from the light and into the black. She was going to die, that thought cut through her mind painfully. Her legs and feet scratched for the moonlit surface as her body only sunk to the black depths. She let out a hopeless cry from the back of her throat, and the unforgiving water filled her lungs and burned. She was so cold, the dark surrounded and filled her.

Slowly, and slowly, she sank.

Death was sinking it's fangs, Tamara could tell by the way her body grew limp and she no longer wanted to draw a breath. She was dying, or maybe she was already dead. The absolute turquoise darkness encased her body with it's cold touch and Tamara laid still for a very long time, her eyes wide with regret.

Regret for leaving her home, regret for leaving her father, and most of all, regret for trusting the young sailor.

After what felt like an eternity, she began to realize that the haunting black was moving around her in swirls. Fast as the lightning bolts that would strike mountains in the evenings, it moved at an amazing speed. She could feel the water rush past her form, the silk touch soft on her skin. She no longer felt cold, and she no longer felt scared. She was calm. Was this death? Tamara pleaded in her mind with God to give her an answer.

The darkness didn't surround her anymore, and rippled specks of twisting scarlet filled her vision once or twice. The lights of magic swirled to her sight, but in a blink they were far behind her and outside her view. Behind her they went, Tamara suddenly froze her body and the water once again surrounded her form with a rush of waves. She was the one who moved, she realized that quick.

Tamara opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing but bubbles poured out from the shock of her astonishment. Her eyes glanced down into the darkness below her, the moonlight from above beaming through with a eternal glow. Her large dress still wrapped her form, swaying silently in the water, and Tamara found herself ripping it off wildly. First the tight corset that her father insisted that she should wear, and then the sleeves that coated her arms, her skirts, and last but not least, her ruffled undergarments. She tore each article off with hate, and the silky fabric slowly sunk to the bitter ocean floor.

She was left in her nude form, the water molding to her curves. Tamara gazed down at herself, and her eyes widened as she felt a shocked gasp tear out from her throat. Her legs were gone. They were fused together into one, like a dolphin's tail, but instead of slick skin it was the glitters of shimmering sea foam scales that reflected the moon's light. The scales covered her entire body, but were most thick around her lower half. The upper half scales were only shown in certain parts of the moonlight, like a secret to be unlocked. She could see the faint outline where her legs were supposed to split, but other than that, she had the long tail of a fish. Frills covered the sides and worked their way up her abdomen.

Tamara glanced at her arms, where the sides held short frilly fins at the ends that moved their way up her arms and stopped near her shoulders. Her eyes came back down to rest upon her new lower half. The end of the tail that enclosed her body held a long fin that was clear and shaped like a butterfly's wing.

So many thoughts ran through the woman's head as she stared, mesmerized, at her new striking body. She had heard the folklore and stories before from the old drunken sailors at the docks, but Tamara never believed it. Her father always said that stories with no evidence were just child's play and only a fool would partake. But now below her, on her own body, the tales of half women and half fish had become true.

She was a mermaid.

Now most women might feel enchanted by this new magic discovery. But Tamara couldn't feel anything as she stared down at the long tail beneath her. The shock was molded into her mind and she couldn't look away. Tamara blinked but the tail was still there, latched to her skin like a infectious disease. This wasn't a dream, and this wasn't death. It all felt too real and the fright was overwhelmingly high.

She was too scared to even move, and floated in that vertical position, staring down at her tail and pure blonde hair roll in the water for the longest time. It wasn't until she felt her eyelids grow heavy, did Tamara give her lower body a squirm. The tail was powerful, pushing through the waters and up a couple feet closer to the surface. Tamara was surprised by the strength that was hidden inside her lower half, and she found herself doing it again.

With a whoosh, she shot upward, higher than before. It wasn't long before she discovered how to control her directions by aiming her body in the place that she wanted to go. She curved in long sweeps, the tail controlled her movements as she swept through the water with the grace of a dolphin. She swam down near the forever dark below her, and shot up to the moonlit skies with just a thrust of the tail.

The power was enchanting, and Tamara found herself moving forward in long strides through and away from the darkness. She traveled quick, faster than any carriage that she'd ever rode in. The scarlet orbs swam close to her and then disappeared behind as quick as they came. The rush of the strength warped through her form with something that she couldn't explain, and she couldn't help it as the smallest smile cracked at her cold lips.

With the darkness below her and the turquoise light above, she didn't stop in her movements. She swam for hours, never slowing down in her kicks through the current. Around her was a living vibrant ocean, full of free shapes that leaped in her face but left just as quick. Tamara now realized why men spoke of mermaids in such wonder. The combination of power and beauty of the sea felt like a sensational gift, and it was all her's to use. Her's to consume.

_Consume._ The word rang through her ears like the bang of a gunshot. But she was stopped from her thoughts when she heard the sound in the water. The most appropriate word for the noise would be music. The loud thumps of a drum and plucks of violins echoed in her powerful ears. Every molecule inside her shook with soft, sweet excitement. Every note grew louder as she swam faster, her tail propelling herself forward like a torpedo.

She almost couldn't bare not seeing the source of the noise, and it wasn't long until Tamara found herself in shallow waters, the ocean floor now visible in her vision. She moved up toward the moon, breaking surface quietly with only a few small ripples. Her head peeked out from the top, stopping to meet the water right below her gleaming eyes. Bright lights shined in the distance. Oranges and yellows leaped on the island that Tamara stared at. A large island that sat masked by the surrounding cove that she resided in. The lights were vibrant and shiny, twinkling over the waters in beautiful ripples.

Loud shouts came from the island, human voices that were rowdy and gruff and the bitter stench of alcohol and smoke filled her nostrils. Tamara recognized this town. It was Tortuga, the pirate port. She felt her mouth contort into a sneer. Her father would never let her venture here. The men were animals and the women were whores, that's what he would always say. Her father wasn't here though, and she wasn't the daughter of a farmer any longer. Tamara was a mermaid, and she had the beautiful tail to prove it.

Despite the fair warnings that swept through her mind, Tamara felt herself go under water and silently slither in the direction of the island.


	2. Contact

The choruses of laughter and chortles grew louder as she drew closer to Tortuga's shores. Tamara didn't know what her purpose was, but she felt the need to see the party up close. She'd never been to one of those before, her father sheltering her from such pursuits. Her curiosity was too much to withstand. The beauty of the dark coral was beneath her, and she took time to eye the stunning collections of nocturnal sea life that roamed below. There was such beauty in the sea that she'd never recognized before.

She moved closer to the shore, rising her head from the surface to see the collection of stained docks that aligned the large town in rows with ships on the sides. Lighten taverns and inns rested upon the land, a dirt ridden path leading deeper into the messy jungle where more buildings stood. The town was stained with muck and grim, just like the people who resided and visited there. Tamara turned her curious gaze to the left and caught sight of the rowdy men and women who danced on the beaches. The music was uplifting and loud, like a symphony combined with the drunken laughter. The men danced like hooligans and the women hollered in laughter. Some fell over in intoxicated bliss, other grabbed the nearest woman to kiss, and Tamara caught sight as one man tumbled face first into the shallow water. The sounds of rioting, fighting, cheers, and jeers echoed into the night.

Tamara's tail swished calmly below her, steadying herself upright as she stared on in morbid curiosity at the insane and frankly disgusting shenanigans partaking in front of her. She was far away from the beaches that she would look like nothing but a ocean shadow, but she hung close to the docks. She didn't even notice the crowd of men gather on the floorboards of the dock nearest to her until it was too late.

"Oi, lass! What ya be doin' down thar?"

Tamara's head swiveled to the right with a startled gasp. Standing on the sea stained dock about ten meters across from her, five tall and ragged men watched her with looks that she could not decipher. Oil lamps aligned the docks tops, giving her a good view of each lad's greasy features with their dirt stained trousers and half tucked in shirts. They were pirates as far as she could see, and Tamara felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat.

"What's she doin'?" A scrappy boy asked to an elder, his curly hair a mess and wide eyes gleaming in the light.

"I have't a clue." The elder answered with a shrug.

"You lost, love?" Another pirate called with a crooked grin, showing off his missing and rotten teeth. "Need me t' save ya?"

Tamara couldn't move, she couldn't do anything but watch. These men were staring at her, pointing and talking. It was the strangest thing she'd ever come across. They continued to speak to her and themselves. The sound of the music rose higher and Tamara could feel herself drift away with the commotion. The music was brilliant and it began to take shape in the secrets of her heart. It knew her, it forgave her for every bad thing that she'd done, and she loved it.

Up above, the moon was golden and wide, and it watched Tamara tenderly. It's light gleamed like floating gold coins over the tops of the waves. A misty fog resided over the calm cove, and Tamara's mind was brought back to reality as one of the men suddenly dove into the water. The large splash as his body hit the water came back and slapped across her face. She didn't even realize that he came for her until he only floated a foot away. Even then it was too late as his hand moved forward and gripped her shoulder.

Tamara opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was the sharpest and most piercing hiss that she could muster. Her mouth opened like a wild feline, and the men on the docks shouted in unison. Something overcame her, an animal-like defense where all thoughts were erased and replaced with the need to survive. Before Tamara could even control herself, she shot her head forward and sunk her teeth into the man's arm. The loud screech rang in her ear from the pirate, and the metallic liquid exploded into her mouth. He retched his arm back and Tamara could only stare as he began frantically kicking away from her. The music throbbed on, coating the night in bliss, even while the man in the water began shouting for his comrades to help him.

Tamara didn't even notice the gun be yanked out from the scrappy boy's holster, until the loud bang went off and the explosion of pain erupted inside her as the bullet skimmed her right upper arm. She gasped, her voice caught, and dove under the surface just in time as another bullet zoomed right above her. She kicked wildly with her tail, one hand pushed against her right arm as the red poured out around her. She propelled through the deep black water, and still the music that was somehow more than music filled her ears, her chest, and her heart. The only thing that drowned it out was the shrieks from the wounded pirate and the gun shots from the boy who searched for the insane water woman.

She didn't understand why she bit the man. His intentions seemed good but the more seconds that Tamara reflected on it, the more she began to realize that the pirate back there did not look to help her, and was only wanting to hurt her. Who knows what he would of done if she were still a average maiden with legs to spread and a seed to fill. That thought crossed her mind, and Tamara realized that she didn't care if the man bled out from his wounds.

She didn't care about the pirates of Tortuga or the women who danced with them. That deep invasive chill sat inside her heart, and it reminded her that these were the same men who robbed people of their possessions and killed without mercy. She was far below the water's surface, swimming herself out of the docks reach and away from the lights. She didn't feel any need to go up for air, and Tamara began to wonder if she still even needed it.

She looked up. In the moonlight, the high water above her looked like twisting gold foil, and against that gold was the dark shapes of narrow fish who swam by in small packs. A lightheaded feeling washed over her, and her glance drifted down to the wound on her arm. The small gash had stopped bleeding, but flesh hung off her like the hair on her head. She needed to rest, her mile journey from before only suddenly taking a toll. The adrenaline from before had seeped out her body, and all that was left was the hollow shell of her mind.

Tamara found herself swimming to the bottom below her, away from the moon and away from the humans that attacked her. Sinking and sinking, like she did before when the sailor tossed her off the ship. That seemed so long ago, but it had only been hours before. Tamara's mind was all a daze as to what had happened, and it was so much that had taken place. So much, that it was hard to decipher if it was real or fantasy.

It wasn't long before her vision caught sight of the sea bed and Tamara's eyes were instantly drawn to the dark huge object that settled at the bottom. As she drew closer, she realized what it was. A ship, sunken to the depths like many others before. It's hull was damaged beyond fixing, giant holes from cannonballs punched through it's sides. A battle on the waters? Tamara had heard of them, but never seen one with her own eyes.

The mast was also missing, and with a quick glance she was able to see it about ten meters away from the ship itself. With a kick of the tail, Tamara swam closer to it's body and she was able to make out the name carved on it's side.

_The Mermaid's Call._

She could almost chuckle at the irony, but chose not to. Instead, Tamara moved forward and approached one of the large holes with caution. She gripped the wood on the side with both hands and stuck her head in. Complete darkness was all that she saw and Tamara considered finding another place to rest for the night, until a shape high above her caught her eyes.

She glanced up at the shape. Too wide to be a dolphin, too thin for a whale.

A shark.

Her concern rose to new heights at the intruder, and she glanced back down at the dark hole in front of her before looking back up at the large fish. Tamara had always been alarmed of sharks as a child, thinking them as foul beasts. But now she'd seen monsters in the form of man, and for once in her short life, sharks didn't seem as bad as before. She considered her options for a few seconds, and decided it would be best to leave the area before things got out of hand. She hadn't come in much contact with any other sea creatures since her transformation, and didn't know how they'd react to seeing her.

Is she a meal for it? Tamara noticed that which each time she looked up, the shark seemed to draw closer and closer to where she resided. No, she realized. She was nothing to the shark but an intruder. And if she knew one thing about sharks from the sailor's stories on the docks, it's that they were very territorial.

Tamara quickly hurried out of there, swimming near the sandy bottom as she didn't want to go in circles and run into the shark again, or worse. She glanced over her shoulder every few seconds in worry. Worry that the creature had followed her. Luckily, each time she looked back, she saw nothing but black and the water around her.

She moved into more shallow waters, and soon came across a thick kelp forest. Tamara found herself slither into the tall trees of wavy green and fall to the bottom of their beds in bliss. The sun was beginning to rise, but the kelp hide her in it's protected shadows. And for the first time in hours, Tamara felt calm. Her eyes focused on the green stems swaying in the current, memorized by the way they all moved in unison. All her worries washed away with the warm water and kelp. It wasn't long before fatigue set in, and her eyes closed with the image of the cool emerald trees.

_A/N: Heyoo, drop a review and tell me what you think. I love feedback :)_


	3. Blood

She slept a dreamless sleep.

Tamara awoke to a sharp pain in her right arm. She heard the noises first, the soft sounds of ocean water moving around her and between her ears. There was heat beating down on her face, an unforgiving warmth that didn't rest. Tamara cracked her weary eyes open and was greeted by a ball of bright yellow. She squinted, looking at the sphere with confusion. Her head lolled to the side sluggishly, and all that lay before her was the turquoise horizon of the sea.

She was floating on her back, body laid upon the water's surface like an injured fish. Before Tamara could even begin to understand how she went from sleeping blissfully in a kelp forest, to burning in the afternoon heat, a sharp and sudden pain shot through her upper right arm. Tamara winced, a small hiss escaping her lips as she weakly forced her head up to check up on her arm.

A feather seagull perched comfortably on her chest, greedily nibbling away at her exposed gun wound with it's sharp beak.

Tamara yelped loudly, lurching up with a splash and smacking the bird off her body with all the force she could muster. The animal let out a startled squawk, immediately lifting it's wings and taking off into the skies and away from the floating mermaid. Tamara glared venomously at the winged creature that soared in the high distance, before moving her eyes and glancing down at her arm. The wound was ripped open, slices of irregular flesh hanging off and dangling in the sea water. The red tissue inside was wet and raw, looking more like a sponge the longer she looked at it. The seagull had reopened her wound, and feasted upon the insides for who knows how long.

Tamara cautiously brought her left hand down and gently prodded the wound as light as she could. The sting shot through her nerves like lightning bolts and Tamara's hand shot away with a pained grimace. She groaned in discomfort, pushing her lower body back under the surface so she faced vertically in the water.

She examined the new environment. No islands in sight surrounded her, only the blue of open Caribbean waters. Tamara gulped in uncertainty. It had been so wonderful to find that secret forest of green, but now she was lost in a place that she didn't know. The current must of carried her out while she slumbered. She glanced up at the beating sun. It stood high, which meant midday. So she'd only been asleep for six or seven hours, considering that the sun was rising when she found the forest and curled into it's roots.

She glanced around at the open water with wariness, wondering just how far she really was from the shoreline.

Tamara was interrupted from her thoughts by a grumble in her stomach. She looked down, able to see most of her slender figure in the clear blue water. Her stomach did look lacking, and she hadn't eaten since that night on the ship with the sailor. Tamara felt that familiar pain pierce her heart as she thought of the charming man, the man who betrayed her. She didn't even remember his name. _Stupid, Stupid little girl. _

The growl went off again, and Tamara dove into the water in search of something to eat.

She didn't know the first thing about hunting fish, let alone how a mermaid would do it. But Tamara did recall watching a pod of dolphins chase tuna on her first day on the ship. They worked together, herding the creatures upward toward the surface as others swam through and gobbled them up. Of course, Tamara was alone. No group to guide her, and she was no dolphin.

She stayed near the surface, kicking through the waters with her head down, eyes wide and alert. If any fish were to come in sight, she was sure she could take it on. Fish weren't as intelligent as her, and she was larger than most.

Many long minutes past, and Tamara began to grow bored. She passed so many small creatures yesterday when the hunger was nothing to worry about, but now, the moment that she needed one, there was none in sight. Her stomach rumbled once more and Tamara clutched it weakly. She needed to find something fast or she wouldn't have enough strength to push forward. Anything would do, even a guppy.

More minutes past and Tamara felt herself stop in exhaustion. She brought a hand to her face, rubbing roughly at her tired eyes. If only she would of snatched the seagull back there. That would of been a tasty treat.

Bringing her hand down, Tamara caught sight of something in the distance. A large blur of silver spinning like an underwater tornado right below the surface. It's white tint shifted in color from the sunlight above. As Tamara swam closer, she heard the cries. Birds. An angry, chaotic, screeching of seagulls that swooped in the sky in the distance. Tamara peeked her head from the water and eyed the mob of creatures that circled and dove into the swirling tornado.

She went back under, swimming steadily toward the spiral until she could make out the shapes in them. Fish. So many fish. They tumbled and turned in messy circles, trying to evade the birds who dived bombed from above with beaks open. Larger ones swam below them, taking their share as well. It was a hunting ground if she'd ever seen one. Tamara felt a smile crack on her lips.

She could get a fish. She could get tons of fish and she wouldn't have to eat again for days. She licked her lips in wanting. Without a second thought, Tamara charged for the group. The only thing on her mind was to grab one, just one would do. She needed something. Her mouth opened slightly and she felt that familiar animal-like hunger sweep over her. That same feeling that she got when she bit a chunk of a pirate's flesh back at Tortuga. The blood was rich, something that she'd never tasted before.

The spiral was only a few feet away from her now, and Tamara threw herself in.

Silver, twirling shapes flew in front of her face, some smacking her tail and arms. Tamara was blind by the gray, and shot her arms forward to grasp for a fish. She managed to grip a few, but much to her frustration, they always slipped out with sleek scales before she could bring it up to her mouth. One fish even ended up hitting her straight in the face with its tail as she tried to bring it toward her. Tamara began to grow frustrated, quickly realizing that her tactic was not working.

She swam forward, out of the gray and into the blue. Looking down, she saw the large fish below. They were most likely aggressive, she judged by the way their teeth dug into their small fish prey. She wasn't going near those. Glancing outward, her eyes lit up as she spotted a shape in the distance.

A lone fish. The smaller creature had foolishly abandoned it's group. The smile came back.

She didn't waste her chance like before. Tamara rushed forward, kicking as hard as she could muster in her tail, straight in the direction of the oblivious fish. This was it. This would be her only opportunity. With arms outreached, Tamara grabbed the fish and held tight. The creature was surprised, squirming in her grasp, but Tamara did not hold up, only squeezer harder and digging her nails into it's gills. It's eyes bulged, tail shaking wildly as Tamara brought it toward her wide open mouth.

Before she could even get it near her teeth, something knock into her. Something big. Tamara tumbled back with a yelp, bubbles trailing from her mouth and escaping to the surface. She sat up, dazed, and spotted a large black jack fish in the distance. Between it's mouth rested the prey that sat in her hands only moments before. Tamara huffed through her nose, eyes blazing behind calm blue pupils. Her only meal, only chance for survival, stolen by a stupid fish. Her nails dug into her palms.

With a frustrated kick of the tail, Tamara swam away from the fish tornado. She ended up coming across a patch of floating green after a few minutes, and didn't hesitate to hungrily stuff the lone seaweed strips into her mouth. They tasted awful, plain and unsatisfying. It was nothing like the pirate's blood. Tamara thought back to the night before, when she bit the man's arm. The salty taste of metallic was something that she never tasted before, and she felt herself want that taste back. But she forced herself to swallow, grimacing in disgust at the feel of the slimy plant running down her throat. That would sustain her for now, but Tamara was well aware that if she didn't get some actual protein in her system than she wasn't going to last long.

Afterward, she decided to head to the surface to catch her bearings. If any island was in sight, she would need to go there. Because islands meant reefs, and reefs meant more available food. There were none, Tamara felt a small whimper run up her throat. Only the ocean greeted her, the never ending water. She remembered the current, and how it took her away from the kelp while she slept. Maybe it could take her back. Tamara laid on her back, floating on the water for the ocean to take her anywhere. Anything would do but here. She looked up at the sky. One, large gray cloud loomed over her.

Hmm.

Soon, it was joined by another, and then another. Many more began to venture in and clump together, turning from puffy white to dark. Tamara wanted to swat them away. They hid the sun, so that she couldn't be sure what time it was or which way she headed. The drops began to fall. First one, then two or three. But after only thirty seconds, it was a thick shower.

Tamara shut her eyes peacefully, letting the rain fall and coat her entire body. Her lips parted involuntary, and she felt herself croon softly. The song was unknown to her, but felt ever so familiar, like a childhood lullaby.

_Blow the wind Southerly,  
>Southerly, Southerly,<br>Blow the wind  
>South o'er the bonnie blue sea.<br>Blow the wind Southerly,  
>Southerly, Southerly<br>Blow bonnie breeze,  
>My true lover to me.<em>

The rain patted against her face, going stronger and stronger. She felt her body shift as the water began to rumble. But Tamara continued the song. The oh so familiar song.

_They told me last night_  
><em>There were ships in the offing<em>  
><em>And I hurried down<em>  
><em>To the deep rolling sea.<em>  
><em>But my eye could not see it<em>  
><em>Wherever might be it,<em>  
><em>The bark that is bearing<em>  
><em>My lover to me.<em>

A trembling crack of thunder went off and Tamara shot forward with wide eyes. The sea was gray, ocean waves churning and crashing around her from the raging storm above. Once a calm rain now changed to a downpour of water and storm. Her surroundings lit up as a crack of lightning shot across the sky, only a second later disappearing. She looked around quickly, and floating yellow lights caught her eyes. An island? Tamara felt a rush of relief flow through her. Before she could even make a move for the destination, she heard the roar behind her. Tamara swiveled her body, and was met with a mountainous wave.

She gasped, shooting back under the surface and away from the carnage. She glanced over her shoulder as she swam downward, watching the odds shapes of water that raged above. Waves looked so strange from below, not as intimidating from above that was for sure.

The lights! Tamara remembered then. She glanced around the surface and spotted the orbs in the distance above her. She swam toward them quickly, excited at the prospect of finding a cool reef to rest and eat. Maybe this day wouldn't be such a waste. Maybe.

But as she neared closer, Tamara realized that the lights came from no island. Instead, a dark narrow shape resided in it's place.

A ship.

Tamara frowned.

A large ship that swayed in the rough water, the force of the waves pulling it back and forth. A ship that, from her understanding, held nothing but the evil sailors that got her in this predicament in the first place. Tamara watched below the waves, as the ship began to succumb to Poseidon's rage. She watched as huge slabs of ripped wood began to fall past her into the water. There were barrels, ropes, chairs, and tables. She tilted her head with a blank stare as the ship's mast sank right next to her.

Then she began to see the people. At first, there were just one of two of them off in the distance, but soon the water was filled with drifting and struggling bodies. They looked like enormous raindrops plummeting all around her, arms fighting off the tangles of seaweed. They flailed frantically, like little birds that had lost their mother. They fought for the surface, the water encasing them in it's hold.

_Just like me._ Tamara thought back to how the water held her as she struggled, only becoming sweet when she let it's current sweep her away. _Stop fighting it._ She wanted to tell the people who drowned above her. _Stop fighting and the pain will go away._

They were foolish. Tamara watched with a distasteful frown as one man ripped out a knife from his boot to cut the tangling seaweed from his legs. Panic, so much panic surrounded her, but she could feel nothing but apathy. An man's face sank inches from her own, and Tamara looked deep into his eyes as he only choked on seawater. A young man. A young sailor. Tamara narrowed her eyes

He fought the water horribly, opening his mouth to breath but only being greeted with sea water. It rushed into his lungs, replacing the once life-giving air. A crack of thunder rang from above, shaking the water. Quick curving shapes, as lovely in their movements as living water, began to dart among the swimmers above her. Tamara then saw red, and explosion of red. That salty feeling rose in her taste buds again.

She could see some desperate swimmers suddenly calm down, settling into the unforgiving waves as if they were going to sleep in their own soft beds at home. Tamara must of gone deeper than she realized, because she found herself face to face with the drowning young sailor again. He was no longer afraid. His eyes sat glued to her face, two spheres of content as they watched her swim forward.

Tamara liked to see him stop struggling, to let the sea take him away like it took her. But she also didn't want the young sailor to be like her. He didn't deserve to be like her. And she found herself burrowing her head into his neck, teeth sinking into the smooth flesh that ripped open like paper. The metallic taste came back, and Tamara grinned. She did it again, even as they both drifted deeper and deeper into the smooth depths. She wanted that taste again, just one more time. She wanted the sailor to hurt for her. Down and down she went, watching the man's bulging green eyes that rested on his pale face and the sway of his brown hair in the water.

Too far down she went. All at once she wasn't sure if she could find her way back to the surface again. The water began to constrict her chest and head, hundreds of tons of dark weight squeezing from above. It was too far down, because Tamara realized that she did need to breath. Her lungs screeched for oxygen, but the air seemed so impossibly far away, and she felt her body sink deeper and deeper.

A violent serpentine shape ripped past her, catching her waist in a thin, strong arm as it went. Tamara was moving again, faster than ever before. But that was because the shape beside her was pulling her along. It was definitely a human arm holding her, but the figure didn't seem to be any mortal man or woman. Although it did possess a head the could belong to a woman. Tamara couldn't catch a glimpse of the face. It was hidden in a storm of dark black hair that seemed to move at it's own beat. Tamara opened her mouth, trying to tell the figure that she needed air, but the words would not come to her.

Parting water ripped around her face as if she were rupturing endless layers of silk curtains. They rushed so quick they began to blur in Tamara's eyes, and the cry in her lungs became a long aching scream. The darkness turned narrow and rough, with long stony sides. _Where am I?_

She could feel the rising urge to thrash and fight, to claw at the shape holding her and the brutal rocks closing in. To bite it like she bit the young sailor. Tamara opened her mouth to scream, and at that moment, the water broke around her head, and the sweet air flooded her chest and lungs. Tamara heaved hungry mouthful of oxygen, slumped in the cool water with her face on the rocks. She was in a cave with a tall, arching roof of solid rock. Stalactites dripped from above and the rocks and water combination gave off a very turquoise hue.

A small hole rested at the far top, and dim light shined through in beady rays. Her hearing seemed strangely sharp and vivid, and Tamara could catch the wails of the outside ongoing downpour. Tamara raised herself, long blonde hair glued to her back and face as she propped up on her elbows and looked around.

Lying next to her, was about the most gorgeous woman Tamara had ever seen. She was a young maiden, with deep set eyes as dark as night itself. Gleaming light stroked in blue reflection along her soaked black hair that ran down her back and chest. She was staring straight at Tamara, and she was enraged.

"Are you as foolish as you look?" The woman snarled at Tamara with blazing eyes. She was so upset, her nails dug into the rocks below her, and she spoke with an accent that Tamara could not recognize. "Or have you just been stuffing Stonefish into your mouth the past hour?"

Tamara was too uncertain to answer. She didn't know how to respond or how she even got there. After a moment of glaring, the woman spoke up again. "The waters are no playground, and for you-You to just swim in and take prey in _my _territory, it won't do. We already lost one of us to the nets three full moons before, do you wish to join her?"

Around them, four other heads began breaking through the water. All four were women, all young and just around her age. They were all equally beautiful, with ranging skin tones and hair color. The woman from before gazed harshly at Tamara's blank expression, then something popped into her mind.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, budalla? You speak English?"

Tamara nodded, "Yes." She said, her voice cracking slightly. It felt like she hadn't spoken actual words to someone in so long. "What did I do wrong?" She also didn't know where she was, or how she got from the deep dark depths of the sea to a stunning dim cave, but Tamara figured it would be best to ask those questions later.

The woman was tense with anger, almost baring her teeth in rage, and Tamara felt herself shrink back slightly.

"Swimming into the depths like an angler fish and almost killing yourself and me in the process. I should of been feasting with my sisters, but I had to come rescue you. Are you aware of have blessed you are that we heard your cries and were close enough to get you?"_  
><em>

Tamara couldn't understand why the woman spoke in such anguish. Why did she care of her safety? Why, with the ocean so harsh and unforgiving, did this woman suddenly show a motherly frustration in front of her? Tamara only felt rising confusion, and she stared around the cave, hoping someone would somehow answer the questions in her head. The faces of the four other women stared back at her in the dimness. All four were silent, wondering.

"Why did you go out of your way then?" Tamara protested in bewildered vexation. "I would of been fine alone down there with the dark, and I never asked for your help." As Tamara said it, she realized how wrong it all sounded. She had run out of air and almost died down there, yet at the same time, she still felt at peace with it. The man's blood still stained her teeth, but the taste was long gone. The sensation riled her, and she didn't understand why. How seeing the blood from above could of caused such excitement raised a lot of questions.

Somewhere in the cave, a woman chuckled amusingly, in a bright sweet voice. The tense woman next to her glared in that direction and the laughter stopped at once. Then she turned her stunning face back toward Tamara and puckered her lips critically. There was something in her expression that Tamara couldn't quite make out. A shift and slippage of emotions, something alternated with her anger, it might of been anxiety or pity.. It didn't make any sense and only heighten Tamara's curiosity.

"Our kind is not well." She said slowly, her eyes looking into Tamara's in a way she could not recognize. Her voice had a very rough, bitter music in it, like cracked diamonds. "We won't hurt you, no matter how offensive I find your behavior. But.. I must say, it is comforting to see a fellow sister in our presence. Do you wish to leave though?"

_Leave for where?_ Tamara considered her options. She shook her head quickly. The woman may have been bold at first, but she hasn't given her any reason as to not trust her. She did save her life after all.

"No?" The woman almost smiled but she stopped. "That is wise of you. I respect that. I'll always said, mermaids were created to be pack hunters, bounded by sisterhood."

"Mermaids," Tamara repeated. She felt completely enchanted. They all stared back at her, and Tamara realized that they were all just as curious as she. Tamara rolled onto her back and strained to lift her lower body out of the water. It felt heavy, but she managed to heave herself out of the sea with some effort. She stared at her sea foam tail and it's scaly translucent membrane that ends floated in the water like tendrils. It seemed so much thinner and longer on land, and it glowed under the dim light.

It was so beautiful, ridiculously so. Tamara grinned, spinning her head in the direction of the woman. "I'm a mermaid." Tamara exclaimed like it wasn't obvious. She didn't know why she felt so much excitement, but being able to admit it all out loud just sounded so good in her ears. The shock wasn't there, nor was the uncertainty like before. She felt content.

The woman stared open-mouthed at Tamara, and then the laughter came back all around them. All four of the women laughed, but it wasn't with rude intent. It sounded like the way people laugh when an amusing thing took place. The type of laughter that was good intent. Tamara gazed around in wonder. She could hear a few women speak to each other in hushed words.

"She's shark bait for sure."

"No doubt."

When the woman next to her spoke, her voice was much gentler and kind. "You act so astonished for such an obvious detail." She shook her head and smiled suddenly at Tamara. "You must be new to all this, hm?"

Tamara smirked, glancing down at her tail. "It is all so new."

"I'm Antoinette." The lovely woman said, still smiling luminously. "You are?"

"Tamara." Tamara answered, bringing her hand down to run it through the scales of her tail. They were so smooth, in an other worldly way. She'd been so focused on survival before that she never really found a time to admire them.

"That is lovely." Antoinette said, her voice touching in it's warmth. It sounded like the waves that pulled back the sand at dusk. "You needn't worry about the complications of the human world, Tamara. You are one of us now.."

_A/N: Just an FYI, I based the mermaid's names off the actresses who played them since they weren't given any in the film besides Tamara and Syrena. _


End file.
